


Snowball Fight

by arrafrost



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:30:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: The team finds a snowy world and Lance does the only respectable thing...





	

Lance was in heaven. This was what space exploration was all about… finding the planet that was permanently covered in snow. While wearing armor that kept you so much warmer than a winter coat and mittens. He could roll down a hill of snow without worrying about cold snow going up his back! Even if he didn’t mind the thrill of it occasionally.

“Is he okay?” Keith’s voice came from the bottom of the hill as Lance rolled down for the fifth time.

“He’s enjoying himself…” Hunk shrugged, laughing at his best friend’s antics.

“How is frozen water this much fun?”

Lance, now at the bottom of the hill, gathered up some snow in his hands as he stood up. “Here, let me show you.”

Keith squared his shoulders. “Don’t you dare throw that snowba- goddammit!”

The packed snow smacked right into the side of Keith’s head because the team on the ground had taken their helmets off to enjoy the fresh air. Leaving them completely open to attack from the Snow King.

Pidge, Hunk and Shiro all took a step back, removing themselves from the situation and from Lance’s determined stare. The stare of someone desperate to win a game that didn’t technically exist.

“I think we’ll sit this one out!” Hunk called out before leaning over to whisper, “This could get violent.”

“Already recording so we can enjoy this later with alternative space popcorn.” Pidge grinned, nodding up to Rover who was focused on the snow now being tossed rather forcefully between Lance and Keith.

Unsurprisingly, Keith had a good arm and one of his snowballs knocked Lance clean off his feet. He landed on a pile of snow and gracelessly rolled over it to hide behind it, giving him enough cover to get in a few more hits to Keith’s uncovered face.

Rubbing the snow out of his eyes, Lance shouted, “That’s enough! This is cold, Lance!”

Lance peaked up from his snow pile, “Wouldn’t know! I’m the genius that kept his helmet on remember?”

A snowball hit Lance in the center of his visor. When he brushed the snow away he was sticking his tongue out a Keith. “If you need some of my winning intelligence I have more than enough to spare!”

Keith narrowed his eyes, fists clenching around the packed snow in his hands.

“Uh oh.”

“Told you it would get violent.”

Lance was laughing until he realized that Keith was running toward him at full speed. “Oh crap.” He tried his best to scramble out of the way but Keith tackled him, pinning him to the ground.

“No broken bones!” Shiro shouted to them, shaking his head.

Keith and Lance didn’t seem to hear him as they grappled with each other, Lance desperately trying to get free, Keith doing his best to wrestle Lance’s helmet from his head.

“Hey! Okay! This is going a little far don’t you thiNK!!” Lance practically shrieked as Keith pried his helmet off and pushed his head down into the snow. It stuck right to the back of his neck causing a full body shiver. “Holy shit! Cold cold cold! Let me up!”

Keith shifted on top of Lance, but he didn’t get up. He’d only moved to the side to grab fresh snow and dump it straight onto Lance’s face.

Sputtering under the snow, Lance took advantage of Keith’s laughter to wrap his legs around Keith’s waist and flip them over. Keith hit the snow with a dignified grunt and gasped when Lance packed in the snow around his neck like he was trying to bury his head in the snow.

“Aha! Gotcha! Admit defeat!” Lance shook the snow out of his hair in Keith’s face.

Keith reached up and grabbed Lance’s face, pulling him down to glare directly into his eyes, “You’re dead.”

“Should I be recording this?” Pidge asked, making no move to turn Rover off.

“They did get strangely intimate.”

They watched as Lance and Keith continued shouting into each other’s faces, mouth separated by a mere inch.

“Let’s leave them to cool off.”

Both Pidge and Hunk raised their eyebrows. Shiro sighed, “I didn’t mean it.”

“Dad puns. He’s finally at the next level,” Pidge nodded approvingly, calling Rover over as she walked back to her lion. Hunk followed suit, patting Shiro on the shoulder before trudging back through the snow.

Shiro shook his head, glancing up as fresh snow began to fall. They should definitely head back soon. He turned to tell Keith and Lance exactly that but the words stopped on his tongue. There was no longer any distance between their mouths even as they continued to wrestle in the snow. They could figure out how to get back home on their own.

**Author's Note:**

> going through my tumblr and adding all my drabbles to AO3


End file.
